customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Barney: Let's Show Respect 1997 VHS
Here is the opening and closing to Barney: Let's Show Respect 1997 VHS and here are the orders: Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them thinks everybody forgot her birthday! Nobody, even the hosts and the has mentioned her birthday at all on the show, so she thinks they forgot .but it turns out they were just throwing a surprise party for her! during the instead the hosts, Character Friends, and crew throw a party for Min with songs ranging from "Good Manners", "Happy Birthday To You" and to a "I Love You" Even heavier than usual in its music content, this Barney video will delight kids who like to sing along. Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (2001 Version) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (2001 Version) # Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) # Barney's Great Adventure Teaser # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1995-1999) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) # Let's Show Respect Title Card # Start The Show Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them Cast *Barney (David Joyner and Carey Stinson / Voiced by Bob West) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers/ Voiced by Julie Johnson) *BJ (Jeff Brooks / Voiced by Patty Wirtz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Derek (Rickey Carter) Songs *﻿Barney Theme Songs *It's a Great Day *Respect! *That is What It Means To Be A Friend *The Five Senses Song *Taking Turns *Colors All Around *I Can Laugh *John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt *Happy Birthday to You *Please And Thank You *Laugh With Me! *S-M-I-L-E *Lookin' Around My Neighborhood *People Helping Other People *Today We Can Say! *Everyone Is Special *The Friendship Song *Respect! (Reprise) *I Love You Closing # Ending of The Show # End Credits #Microsoft ActiMates Interactive Barney Commercial (1997) #Barney's Adventure Bus Trailer (1997) #Kids for Character: Choices Count! Trailer (1997) #Barney’s Camp WannaRunnaRound Trailer (1997) # Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) Trivia *This video marks: **The one of the first videos to be closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. **Another video to be filmed on location. **The first home video preview announced by Dean Barnett. **This is the another time the of that the kids sing a song before Barney comes to life American Sign Language is used during the second verse of I Love You. **The first time being in The Alphabet Zoo. However, in this Kristen is briefly seen doing it the "Shimbaree, Shimbarah" magic words are being used. **This is the another time Barney sits down. It's when he was sitting in the log airplane just like a movie of the same name The another were "Waiting For Santa" when Barney read "Twas The Night Before Christmas" to Michael and Amy. The 2nd time was the next Backyard Gang episode "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along" when Barney was sleeping out in the stars. The 3rd being "Barney's Imagination Island" when Barney came to life in Tosha's bed. That's All. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 1997 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on November 4, 1997